Toxic
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: One-Shot... She is like toxin. And on the outisde of all of those amazing looks they're those horns that stab a person right through their heart. I can't believe that I was sucked into her black hole. Dedicated to Dez : read and review darlings.


**Sorry if any words are misspelled. I'm writing this on the site. Anyways check out my other stories if you want. Check out Love Drunk. I'm sure many of you will love it if you like a drama, fun filled story. Bit romantic too.**

**Done rambling. Ciao.**

**Toxic.**

Has anyone ever noticed how Massie Block was so addicting? Once you walked passed her and got a quick wiff of her Channel perfume you were soon sucked into the black hole. And where did it land you? Certainly not Wonderland. You found yourself a one way to ticket to hell. She has the face of an angel, a body like a sexy model, and hair like a kitten; soft, slick, and lucious. But overneath all of that fabulous traits, she has horns. Horns that stab through your heart. They cause you so much pain but the only thing on her face was that smug of a smile. Without her even saying a word it eats you up inside.

_And how would I know? It's not hard to understand once you have been through it all._

She walks down the hallway towards you. You try to hide the excitement tracing across your face. So in doing that, you just plaster a cool smile on your face and continue shoving books in your locker. Your really not caring how organized they go in. You just need a quick excuse not to look at her gorgeous body and her sweet, yet disgusting smile.

"Sup?" the one and only infamous Massie Block says, with her back to the locker next to you. She gives off a such sweet smile that makes your knees week. But at the same time it makes you want to gag. After all she has only said it to a vast number of other guys.

"Nothing." You say as you try not to make conversation. You keep on fidgiting with stuff in your locker. Praying that she would go away but she doens't. She waits there patiently. Staring off down the hall where Derrick Harrington stands. You see out of the corners of your eyes she gives him a wink and shifts her head, to where she is now facing you.

"Well later on come to the Ryan's party with me." She laughs and starts to walk away because she knows you won't say no. You cave in under pressure. But you just can't help it. It's so difficult. She turns her head around and yells, "7 o' clock" and keeps on walking down the hallway to where Derrick Michael Harrington stands. He wraps his muscular arms around her fragile body and walks away grinning at his buddies. He thinks that he is going to get sum'.

_I feel so stupid for actually getting sucked up into the black hole. Because with every black hole. There's a supernova and an explosion._

You pace across your room. You know how Massie is. She isn't all looks. With those looks shes got game.

**Game:** an amusement or pastime.

You looked the word up in the dictionary plenty of times. And this was the definition of her. She played the game like no-other. And sad to say she won. She always won with a great victory. It was a sickening victory too. But the game was like a roller coaster. You didn't get off until it was over. But sad to say you didn't get your victory. You watched the victory dance. You watched her dance her way to yet another pour soul in for a rude of awakening.

--

_Oh it was an explosion alright. Because of her I gave up a lot. A lot of good chances I had. I gave it all up. Boy that was a mistake. _

You take a look at her and gasp at how beautiful and stunning she looks in her new Juicy Couture strapless dress. Her hair down in loose curls. And she still had on that same quirky smile. And when you looked at her like this, you knew this was how you fell face first into her game. It was a way of sedution.

"Come awn. We don't have all day." She mutters grabbing your tanned hands. She pulls you across the yard. She flings the door open, even over the music you still hear the bang of the door. Like always, she always has to make an unexpected enterance. You frown as all of the guys eyes on her. You notice how their girlfriends are getting mad. But yet Massie smiles and starts to dance across the dance floor over to the booze.

You sigh and follow her. Your mind kept telling you to walk away and leave. Leave before you were successfully into her game. But it seemed like your mind has no control over your body. Your legs walk across the dance floor and your arms wrap around her tiny waist.

"You look freaking beautiful." You whisper. You didn't want to say it but you no longer have control. Your body is jittering and your heart is pounding so fast that your slightly hoping that she doesn't hear it.

"Thanks." She smiles as she twists herself around. She takes a quick sip of Vodka before throwing it on the ground, not caring where it splashes. She leans up on you until your lips collide.

--

_I have never had a hangover so inclusive and throbbing. Have you ever felt like a ton of bricks were dropped on you and you fell into a pool of water and you were drownding? Well thats what I felt like. _

You wake up next morning to your alarm clock repeating that same beeping noise that you annoys the shit out of you. Your head is pounding like a stampede of buffalos just ran over you. Why did you go and get drunk with Massie? Why couldn't you had just stayed home and studdied for your physics final that you now you are going to fail. You let out a stiff groan and get up to get ready. A quick shower it is and a pair of Adidas shorts and a Tomahawk t-shirt gets thrown on your body.

Not caring about your hair, you leave it messily and grab your school bag. Jamming your cell phone in your pocket and picking up your keys. You slide your feet into a pair of Nike Shocks and you run out of the house to your Mustang GT. You groan and mutter some cuss words as you know your going to be late.

You arrive at school looking like a complete mess. And as you stalk down the hallway you notice the same Massie Block that you made out with all night and had your arms wrapped around her like she was the last thing on earth, macking on some guy from the Lacrosse team. You feel your heart drop but you continue on walking down the hallway pretending not to care.

Your heart was sinking like quick sand. You should have known what you were getting yourself into. She is the school's womanizer but yet you fell for her little tricks and schemes. You fell for the way her pleading eyes looked at you. The way her lips curled and the strawberry kiwi taste of her lips on yours. How she could give you one of the most irresistable smiles. But the thing that you fell for the most was how you had the Massie Block that every guy wanted.

--

_Instead of seeling your so soul to the devil, I sold my heart to the devil._

You cross your arms, a pissed off look plastered across your face. You wanted to go find Massie Block and scream at her and let all of the anger out that you had held. She was the reason why you had just failed your physics final. Because of her you just lost your valedvictorian spot and now you were pronuonced salutatorian.

Gradually you decide to pick out the flaws of Massie Block and your little fling. You stand leaned up against your locked making a mental list.

**1.** She isn't all fun.

**2.** She is a lying cheating bitch.

**3. **She never likes just one person. She can never just have one person.

**4.** She likes to stab people in the heart with her little horns that no one ever gets to see until you've played her game.

**5.** She is toxic. She sucks you in and doesn't let out until she has won and found another victim.

**6.** And for the most part you realize that you never had her.

--

_And as for I, Josh Hotz, I stare out into the stars, I know that I am now finally free from her game and I no longer have to play it. I was finally free. And how I know this?_

Well let me tell you, yesterday, after a few weeks of not talking to me, she came up to me, standing like she always does around my locker and asks me "sup?" with her cute and sweet voice. I looked at her, closed my locker door and walked away. For the first time in Westchester history, someone had finally said no to Massie Block. And I got to do that with all pleasure.

She is toxin, poisonous like a snake. Venom grasps itself in a pour guys bloodstream and makes its way to their hearts. And from there on it controls the body and the mind. She plays em' like a deck of cards. She laughs loudly and smiles brightly. She looks like an angel but she has no heart. She is scheming, tricky, and most definitely manipulative.

But even so, I have found a girl who's blond hair grazes through the wind and her blue eyes sparkle like no other. She makes me laugh and feel real without being make believe. I don't have to play no game to keep up with her. I can be myself and I can kiss Olivia Ryan without having to be drunk.

And you know what? Her head fits perfect into my chest. Her hands entertwine with mine equally. And her eyes are always on me. They're not on Derrick Harrington, or Cam Fisher, or some random Lacrosse Player.

_But I Josh Hotz shall no longer will be part of her game. I will no longer have that toxin running through my blood stream. I found the antidote and i'm taking it. And Massie I resent you and what you are; **Toxic.**_

**Alright how was that for a one-shot? Sorry if it seems like i'm ragging on Massie. She just fits so perfectly with this story.**

**In my opinion it was kind of awful. **

**But review and tell me what you thought or your views on my writing. Tips for becoming better are always available.**

**Message me if you wanna chat.**

**Adios,**

**!~kai~!**


End file.
